Family Ties
by WindowChild
Summary: Very AU. The Olympians as any ordinary, dysfunctional family.
1. The Phone Call

A/N: Yay, the story that I've wanted to do forever is finally written! Okay, a couple of things: this story is really AU. First of all, Hera is not Zeus's sister. The other Olympians from their "generation" (Hestia, Hades, Demeter and Poseidon) are Zeus's siblings, although Hera still knows them well. Also, I'm going to stick with PJO's screwed up version of the myths, and say that the other Olympians (Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Artemis and Apollo, Dionysus) are _both _of their kids. Also, just in case you care, I just listed the age order for this story. Copious amounts of research wouldn't give me a consensus on the birth order, so this is the one I'm using, as it seemed closest to accurate. And of course, Aphrodite and Hephaestus aren't married. Thanks guys!

Hera stood by the kitchen sink, eyes making their way across the yard. It was empty, thank the gods. There were no stray dogs in it, and evidently all of the children had found their way onto the school bus. A remarkable morning, then.

"Do you need my help with anything?" It was Zeus, emerging from the shower. He wore a red towel around his neck, accenting the gray flecks in his beard.

"I wish you would shave," Hera replied, crinkling her nose.

He frowned slightly, ignoring the comment. "Do you need my help?" He had stayed home from work that day, specifically to help with preparations for Thanksgiving. They were having the whole family over the next day.

"Yes," Hera replied. "With the pies. We need to know how many we're baking." It was a jibe at Zeus, they both knew, and his inability to properly communicate with his relatives.

He cleared his throat. "I'll get dressed, and then I'll call them. I promise."

"Alright," Hera said, with a sigh. She counted off the guest list in her head; Demeter, Persephone, Poseidon, Hestia, and of course, the children. Hades, Kronos and Reia were the uncertainties. They hadn't spoken to Hades in several years, despite Zeus's odd enthusiasm to invite him, and Kronos and his son had recently had a riff.

It would be an uncomfortable dinner either way, she knew. Demeter's husband had recently abandoned her and Persephone, and everyone would be so consumed with consoling and advice giving that a fight would most likely break out. This wasn't unusual, of course.

"Good luck," Zeus said, releasing his wife from her internal scheduling.

"Thank you," Hera replied. Of course, she didn't need luck. Her cooking was acclaimed, as her family knew.

The turkey was almost finished, and the stuffing was baking to a golden brown. Demeter had sworn to bring the yams and string beans, so the only thing left to do was make the pies. And the cranberry sauce, she realized with a start. But they didn't have cranberries… she had foolishly forgotten to buy them. Quickly, she wiped her floury hands on her blue-checkered apron and scribbled a note on her magnetic pad. Zeus could drive and get them, she supposed. That's why he'd stayed home, after all – to help.

He came down the stairs then, grinning somewhat seductively. "You look beautiful, today."

Her heart squirmed from the flattery, for a moment, and then she remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Have you called them?"

His face fell, his ingenious scheme foiled. "Not yet. It's pretty early, I'm sure they're not even awake yet."

Hera kept her eyes on him, refraining from adding her comments. Last she'd heard, Hades dealt in an underground sales system. It wouldn't have shocked her in the least if he'd done business at night and slept during the day. "Fine then," she said coolly, allowing him to stall. "Get them mail then, will you? And then I need cranberries."

"Right," Zeus replied, looking relieved. He gave her a peck on the lips before proceeding into the yard.

Hera continued to watch him through the window, never tired of taking in her husband's every move. He was so incredibly masculine that it threw her off her guard a bit – sometimes he seemed too invincible for the ordinary world. And yet, she'd been told that she was his match. Apparently she was the only one whom he would answer to, the only one who kept him on his toes. She was unsure as to the validity of this claim, but it made her smile nonetheless.

When he returned to the crescent-shaped kitchen, his expression had fallen down a few flights.

"What's the matter?" Hera asked, at once. The best solution for all strife, in their family at least, was to answer it with speed.

"This." He held out a starchy envelope. "From the agency."

"Open it," Hera replied, her icy tone treading softly on fiery grounds. She only ever lost her mask of perfection when it seemed that things were going to be upturned – as with this letter.

Zeus did so, scanning the paper quickly. He sighed. "It's the birth parents, like I thought. They want to meet her, Hera."

Hera closed her eyes a minute, wondering why the gods would do this to her on Thanksgiving. To her precious daughter…

"She's nearly eighteen," Zeus said, thoughtfully shrugging. "She should know before she goes to college."

"No," Hera replied shakily. "I don't know why she would ever need to feel different from her siblings." They were talking about Aphrodite, of course. They had adopted her, when only Ares had been born, and not a soul knew.

"Not different," Zeus said. "But she deserves to know her background, doesn't she? Besides, Hera, we agreed to this."

Hera glared mutinously at the envelope, urging it to swallow it's insidious print. This was unfair. "Not today, alright? The kids get off school tomorrow, for the rest of the week. We can wait until winter break, can't we?"

"Of course," Zeus replied. He kissed her again, putting his hands on her ingredient-soaked apron. Hera smiled, soaking up the affection. She felt so powerful when he doted on her, like this. She felt as if she could do anything.

The phone rang then, interrupting the blissful moment. Hera leaned over, checking the caller id.

"Your parents' house," she said. "Maybe they'll tell us if they're coming." She handed the phone over to Zeus.

"Hello?" he said, looking nervous. Conversations with his demanding father rarely turned out well.

"Hello…" a warbled voice replied.

"Who is this?" Zeus asked, eyebrows crunched with confusion. It was neither of his parents' voices. "Hestia?" His eldest sister had moved directly across the street from their parents, and she often stayed at their old home.

"Yes, it's me," Hestia squeaked. "Zeus, it's mom. She's dead."

A/N: Poor Olympians, they don't even get to have a happy Thanksgiving. Oh, that's their last name by the way. Olympian. Tacky? Yeah, I know. : ) Please review!


	2. The Drive

A/N: Here we are, with the second chapter. I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the chapter!

Zeus's expression was one of annoyance. He was frowning, poking at his beard as if it were itching him.

"Would you like me to go get them?" Hera asked. They were sitting in the car, outside of the school. She had called ahead, and asked that all of her children be pulled from class and brought to the school's admissions office. There had been a family emergency.

Zeus nodded, hardly looking at his wife. Hera paused a moment, and then kissed him on the cheek. This was his way, she knew. He took all things, including tragedy, in his stride. She knew better than to think that his mother's death was just a nuisance to his day.

Hera stepped out of the car then, her heels making noise against the pavement as she made her way into the building.

It was a nice school, she'd always thought. Perhaps a bit exclusive and demanding, but certainly a good education. And as far as she knew, her children liked it fine.

"Hello, Andrew," she said, greeting the principal. They knew each other well; she had invited him over a few times, in order to ensure that Apollo be allowed to move up a grade. She quickly remembered the loss of her mother-in-law, and curled her red-glossed lips into a somber expression. "Are my children here?"

"Yes, Mrs. Olympian," he said, also wearing a feigned expression of distress. "In the side room, with Maggie. I thought I'd wait for you to tell them.

Hera gave a brief nod. "Yes. Thank you."

"Is – is there anything we can do for you?" he asked.

Hera paused, running through her options. What did she need done? "Would it be possible for you to alert their teachers? Just so they don't have to worry about their homework, you know."

"Of course," Andrew replied, nodding. "Of course I will."

Hera gave what she thought was an appropriate half-smile. "Thank you. I'll go tell them now." She sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy. She knew that they wouldn't be upset, exactly, but changes in plans were never well received.

"Hi kids." She rarely used pet names, even individually, and so ended up referring to her brood as 'kids' quite often. She looked around at their faces… boredom, annoyance, slight concern. That was the best she could get out of them, apparently.

"Mom." It was Athena, frantically approaching her. She was the only one with the slightest amount of dread to her expression, and Hera reminded herself to thank her daughter later. "What's going on?"

"This isn't easy, dears," Hera said, taking a deep breath. 'Dears' was about as affectionate as she ever was, in terms of naming. "But there was an accident. Your grandmother's dead."

"Which one?" Ares asked.

Hera frowned, trying to keep her temper. "Your father's. Mine's been dead for sixteen years."

"Grandma Rhea?" Apollo asked, sounding only the tiniest bit forlorn.

Hera gave them a moment, expecting to see _some _sort of reaction. Artemis gave a little gasp, but that was about the only noticeable one. Most just froze, their expressions unreadable. Hera winced, hoping that she was mistaken and Aphrodite _hadn't_ actually rolled her eyes.

"How?" Athena asked. She looked a little shocked, at least. Alright, Hera consented, she would take it.

"We don't know yet, dear. Your grandfather found her in the road."

"The road?" someone said, disgusted. Their attention had been bought, at last.

"You mean like a car accident?" Hermes asked.

"We don't know," Hera said steadily, cutting off their whispering. "Now kids, there will be plenty of time to talk about it later, but right now we have to drive up there."

"Where?" Aphrodite asked, sounding genuinely put-off.

"To grandpa's. Where else would we be going?" Hera said.

This brought an uproar of sorts, which Hera silenced with her hand.

"It's my last Thanksgiving before college!" Ares exclaimed, thrusting his own hands forward.

"Ares," Hera said warningly, giving her oldest son a measured look. "Listen to me. We'll still have Thanksgiving, just not at home. After all, your grandpa needs us. And anyway," she continued, clasping her fingers together, "The whole family will still be there."

They exchanged glances amongst each other, as if acting as a jury. Only Athena kept her gaze on her mother.

"This is not open for debate," Hera said sternly. "Your father is waiting out in the car. Let's go."

They followed suit, although she noticed many frowns and groans as they did so. For just a moment, she wished that they might one of those close families, where everyone cared what happened to their grandmothers.

She smiled as she noticed Athena, standing between Apollo and Artemis and speaking reassuringly. See, she told herself, her children did have their good moments. They were rare, but they were enough to make any mother proud.

They walked more slowly than she'd known was possible, clearly dreading the long drive. She didn't blame them, she realized with a sigh. She considered, in a moment of apprehension, reminding them to act sad for Zeus's sake. But no, that would be bad for all involved. She would let them be, and hope that they didn't humiliate themselves – or her – too badly.

They arrived outside, and Hera closed her eyes a moment. If she were lucky, perhaps Athena would be saintly enough to help manage her siblings. Hera realized sadly, that on most days, Athena was the _only_ one whom they could count on. Her oldest three were unpredictable, and her youngest three barely stable. And they were all self-involved, really, Athena included.

Their car was more of a small bus, in actual size. Though stylish, its hulk-like state was the only way that they could all fit at the same time.

Hera greeted Zeus with another kiss, deciding to show him in physical contact for the next few days. He would need it, after all, both to deal with his family and his own emotions. "We're ready when you are," Hera said, as kindly as she ever said anything.

Zeus heaved a sigh, setting his foot on the pedal. He didn't bother to acknowledge his children.

Hera turned around, checking for seatbelts and mischief and the like. Nothing seemed upturned yet, but she did notice several of them on their phones.

"Do you need me to call anyone?" she asked Zeus, softly enough so that the others wouldn't hear.

He gave her a brief shift in his vision, and then replied, "Yeah, would you? Uh, call Hestia and just see what she says. Tell her that we're on our way."

"Okay," Hera said, pulling out her phone. She turned around again, baffled my her children's silence. Something was strange, she knew.

She didn't mind it though, as no problems were evident, and dialed Hestia's cell phone. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable about dialing the main house – it was too early to speak to Kronos, she didn't know what he might say.

"Hestia?" Hera asked, after the line picked up. "We're on our way."

"Good," Hestia replied. She sounded tentative, rather than sorrowful. "Alright, we'll see you soon."

"Who's there?" Hera asked, unable to help herself.

"Just Poseidon," Hestia replied. "And my Dad. Demeter and Persephone are coming soon."

"Okay," Hera said, leaving obvious space after the word. She wanted to know about Hades, but decided to see if Hestia understood her prompting.

"I don't know about him, yet," Hestia said, correctly interpreting. "I left a message, but he hasn't called back."

"Right," Hera said, glancing over at Zeus. "Right," she repeated. "Well, e'll be there in about two hours. "

"Okay. We made funeral arrangements. It's day after tomorrow, so that everyone can be there." Only then did her voice falter.

"We'd come anyway, Hestia," Hera said. "You know that." She had intended to be comforting, but it came off as a slight bit scornful. "

"I have to go help with the coffin," Hestia whispered. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Hera said, clicking off her phone. She sighed, her gaze flickering to her husband. "They don't know yet, if he's coming or not." Zeus's nod was unnoticeable to the average eye.

This seemed to break the spell in the back, as Ares heard his mother's words. "Who? Uncle Hades? Oh man, that guy's so weird! Remember when he got Dionysus drunk, at Fourth of July?" Hera closed her eyes, not wanting to remember that particular day. In the back, all of the children laughed, including Dionysus. In the driver's seat, Zeus clenched his teeth in fury. It was going to be a lengthy two hours, Hera accepted.

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! I really hope you like the chapter, please review if you did (or not, any kind of feedback is appreciated)!


	3. The Olympian House

Several hours later, they arrived at the Olympian mansion.

The car ride had been… decent. Hera had actually expected worse, but she could tell that Zeus was at the end of his ropes. He had evidently forgotten the children's younger days, when they couldn't drive anywhere without a plethora of tears and carsickness.

"Hestia will be happy to see you," Hera murmured, taking his arm. The children were lagging behind, dawdling with the act of getting their things together. The house intimidated them, she knew, as it had once done the same to her.

Zeus nodded. "Do you think Demeter will be here?" While he was probably closest (and roughest) with Poseidon, he enjoyed having Demeter around. She knew what it was like to be a parent, which made good company.

"Hestia said she was coming," Hera replied. "This evening."

"With Persephone?"

"Yes, she said so."

Zeus sighed. "Persephone's so young. I – I wouldn't have thought to bring the kids if they were any younger than they are."

"Well, she _should _attend her grandmother's funeral, shouldn't she?"

Zeus shook his head, more in thought than in disagreement. "I'm not so sure. You know my father."

The door swung open them, as if answer. Hera inhaled sharply, worried that it was Kronos, but it was only Hestia. She looked stricken.

"Oh Hestia," Hera said, stepping forward. She gave her sister-in-law a hug, knowing that Zeus probably wouldn't do so. Their family was the least affectionate she'd ever seen.

"Hades called back," Hestia murmured, looking back and forth between them. "He's driving up."

Hera tried not to let her shock last long, knowing that her calm disposition would be needed. "Well… that's wonderful, isn't it? He's making an effort."

"Yes," Hestia said, sounding distracted. "I guess…"

"Are the others inside?" Zeus asked.

"Dad's at the hospital," Hestia said. "And Poseidon was going to drive over in about an hour."

"What are…"

"They're getting the body prepared," Hestia answered him, before he could even finish the question.

"I'll go with him," Zeus said stiffly. He stepped past them then, putting his hand on his sister's back for a split second.

"How is he?" Hestia asked, once he was out of earshot.

Hera turned briefly to look at the kids, making sure they were still breathing. Once she knew they were, she turned back. "I think alright. He's… he's being himself, I'd say."

"Demeter's already worrying about him."

"That doesn't surprise me," Hera replied. "He'll get better, though. This is just how he is."

Hestia nodded. "Well, can I go say hi to my nieces and nephews?"

"Sure," Hera replied. "I'll go inside." She lingered in the threshold instead, watching Hestia greet the children. She was good with them, probably the best of her siblings (besides Zeus, of course). However, her gentle mannerisms were occasionally interpreted as pushover qualities.

Recognizing that her children were safe, Hera stepped inside. She felt nervous about leaving them, even for a moment. Only the most competent of hands could manage her brood, and Hestia was one of the few she'd trust with them.

"Hello," she greeted, speaking to the empty hallway. No one else was around. "Hello?" she repeated, stepping further into the core of the house.

The house - if it could really be referred to as something that standard – was somebody's idea of glamorous. Kronos's, she guessed, although Zeus always praised the place as well. They'd had their wedding there, in fact, and it was a regret she still kept close to her heart. The place was a palace.

It was enormous. The exterior alone was something rather eye catching, with numerous white columns protruding from every entrance. They were garish too, decked with plentiful carvings and designs. The numerous rooms were decked with distasteful accessories, and the canopy beds bore a frightening resemblance to thrones. Only recently had Hera grown comfortable in the house, finding one way or another to laugh at it.

"Hello Hera." Poseidon stood in the den, smiling sadly. He stepped forward, kissing her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," she replied. "The kids are with Hestia."

He smiled. "I'll go and say hello in a second. Is Zeus out there to?"

Hera frowned. "No… he came in to find you. He wants to go with you to the hospital."

"Ah. Well, see if you can find him, will you? Demeter and Persephone are making dinner."

"I'll look for him," she said, smiling as widely as she thought would be appropriate.

"Alright," Poseidon said. He gave her clammy hand a squeeze, before exiting onto the wraparound porch. Poseidon was a good man, Hera had always thought. Her reminded her of Zeus, in many ways, although his temper came in different shades.

Hera turned around, deciding where to look for her husband first. She had a feeling that he was trying to get away, but she was unsure whether it was best to leave him on his own or not. She knew him well enough though, and decided to go to the attic. He liked heights.

"Zeus?" she called, even as she climbed the stairs. The attic was the fifth floor of the house. Kronos, in his insanity, had decided to make his home as tall and distinctive as he could.

She opened the door with a sigh, spotting him in front of the picture albums. She should have expected this.

"Zeus…" she whispered, more softly. She went forward, touching her fingers to the stray tears on his cheek. "I know you miss her."

"It was only this morning, Hera," he said, sounding angry. "Give me time."

Although she was usually able to read him pretty well, Hera was unsure what this meant. Did he think she was being insensitive, or did he want her to go away? She did neither, sitting beside him and wrapping her arms across his chest. As hard as he might have tried, he'd always held little persuasion over her actions.

He began to sob, albeit quietly, and Hera nodded to herself. He did want her there, even if he didn't know it. The Olympians had always been that way. They said what they didn't mean, and kept their true desires to themselves. Sometimes she wondered what she'd married into.

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! Please review!


	4. The First Suspicions

A/N: I'm very sorry that it's been so long! I feel terrible, but life has been very hectic thanks to school. And, I know (I'm sorry if this sounds awful), that this story is significantly less popular than my others, so I don't hurry as much to update it. It's actually one of my favorites to write though, so I'm glad I got to do this chapter! Happy reading to you all!

Once Zeus had finished with his cry, or at least composed himself, he quickly drew up a wall between him and his wife. Brushing away her gentle hands, he stood up, saying he was going to accompany his brother to the hospital.

Hera gaped after him, uncertain how to proceed from here. Eventually, she decided to just leave him be. She knew from experience (and many, many stories about their childhood) that Poseidon was often the best one to get through to Zeus, anyway. So she would let him go. For now.

In the solace of the now-private attic, Hera began to flip through the photo albums for herself. Any trace of family connection was rare in the Olympian mansion, and she quite liked seeing what her husband looked like when he was younger. She smiled to herself, coming across a picture of the brothers together. They had never been classically "close", she knew, but they had once been good friends. Confidants, even. Poseidon had told her that he had been the first to know, when Zeus decided that she would be his bride.

She had just moved on from the first album to the second, when a small voice interrupted her.

"Mom?" Artemis stood tentatively in the doorway, her fingers perched on the frame. Her usual fierce expression was tainted with concern, her doe eyes wide. "Aunt Demeter's really upset… I think…" she hesitated.

"What happened?" Hera asked, snapping the book shut and gathering her thoughts as best she could.

"I don't know," Artemis replied, sitting down at her mom's feet. "Dad left with Uncle Poseidon to go…" she trailed off, shaking her head to avoid saying it, "And then Demeter started crying. Hestia and Athena are with her, but…" She looked up at her mother, her expression asking for answers. "Mom, she said something about Grandpa and Grandma, not being…"

"It's fine, dear," Hera interrupted, her sympathetic drawl covering up the ice in her voice. "Why don't we go look after Persephone, alright?"

"Okay," Artemis said. She sounded reluctant, but obeyed her mother at once. "I think Ares took her outside to play baseball with him."

Hera blanched but didn't comment. Ares's last game of baseball had resulted in Hermes's broken nose and Athena's broken jaw. She was not such a fan of the sport now.

As they descended down the tawdry stairwell, Hera felt herself grow stiff at what Artemis had overheard. Few people knew about Kronos and Rhea's rather - difficult – relationship, and she would have been mortified if her daughter knew the entire truth. In fact, she'd been fairly certain that the siblings were going to keep it from Demeter as well, due to her unstable emotional state. Why did she know?

Ignoring the sounds of weeping from the kitchen, Hera pulled her daughter to the front lawn of the house.

"Ares, I think it's time you stopped the game," she called, her vision zeroing in on her oldest son. He and Apollo seemed to be coaxing little Persephone to the home plate, the rest of her children encouraging from the outfield.

All protests were ignored, and Hera silently led her niece back into the house.

"How are you?" she asked, her voice jumping an octave to reach a child-friendly pitch.

Persephone only smiled, her blue eyes wide. At nine years old, she was the youngest member of the family. "I was going to play baseball."

"Mmm, I know, but I think Artemis is going to take you upstairs. Okay?" Hera knelt down, her mouth pinched in a practiced smile.

"Okay…" Persephone replied, wrinkling her snub nose as Hera hugged her. Her aunt always smelled like strong perfume.

Artemis took her cousin by the hand, following her mother's instructions as she always did. Once they had gone, Hera yelled for her other kids to come inside, and then proceeded into the kitchen.

Demeter sat hunched at the table, her cheeks shiny with tears. Hestia and Athena were on either side of her, and Hera once again felt blessed to have her dedicated daughter.

"Demeter," Hera said, her sharp voice cutting across the others' quiet ones. "Are you alright?"

Demeter was a heavy woman, thick blonde curls draping down her back. She often reminded Hera of a hippie – something that Hera never really did get over. In all the eccentric pieces of the Olympian family, Demeter often seemed to fit the least.

She hiccupped, as Hera's polished nails gripped against her filthy ones. "It's just – " All eyes flickered to Athena.

"Honey," Hestia said, smoothing Athena's hair in a way that her mother never did. "Do you want to go check on your siblings?"

"Sure…" she replied, slowly. She stood up, kissing her aunt and going to join the circus on the lawn.

After she had gone, the adults turned back to Demeter's trembling form.

"We got a call from the hospital, saying that it didn't look like an accident," Demeter choked, the salty tears running in pairs down her cheeks. "And Poseidon got on the phone and said – and said –"

"Sweetie," Hestia began, taking her sisters' hands, "Go clean yourself up, okay? They'll be home soon." Demeter sniffled and headed for the bathroom, leaving Hera and Hestia alone.

Hera cleared her throat, realizing just how remarkably well Hestia was holding up. She had never struck the former woman as particularly strong, and yet she somehow managed to keep a gentle reign over her family. Even Hera was impressed.

"What happened?" Hera asked at once, moving to the counter to begin a pot of coffee.

"The doctor said that the wounds looked… odd," Hestia replied, her vision focused on the table. "Not from a car, not really from anything accidental." She glanced up again, eyes bright. "They said that probably, it was purposeful, and that if they liked they could get an investigation done."

"Oh no," Hera breathed, the implications coming together. It seemed all too coincidental, with Kronos finding her like that…. "You don't think your father? –"

Hestia grabbed her wrist, cutting off her voice. This was not the time for accusations. "That's not what happened." She cleared her throat, voice wavering for the first time. "At least, not yet… No, Zeus just said that he thought it would be a good idea. And Poseidon agreed. And then –" she shut her eyes, pushing back her emotions, "And then," she repeated, more steadily, "Dad took a swing at both of them."

"Did he hit them?" Hera asked, aghast.

"He got Poseidon in the eye," Hestia said, avoiding her sister-in-law's gaze. "No doctors were around, and Dad made him go to the car so no one would see."

"Did – did he apologize?"

"Not really," Hestia said sadly, picking at some fruit. "He said that Dad used Mom's death as an excuse, saying he couldn't think straight, and said he didn't want an investigation because it would feel too intrusive."

"Intrusive?" Hera felt beside herself. She'd always disliked Kronos, in the way that many people disliked their in-laws, but she rarely suspected anything truly abhorrent from him. There had been the stories of him hitting Rhea, sometimes, but she hadn't wanted to completely believe those. "But… doesn't he know that he's already a suspect?"

Hestia shook her head, giving Hera one of her rare glares. "He's not a suspect, Hera. We aren't – we can't just go and accuse our father of something like this."

"But Hestia –"

"No," Hestia said, her stern tone growing tremulous. "Anyway, Poseidon called to say what had happened, and that's when Demeter picked up the phone."

Hera nodded, realizing that her part in the conversation was finished. Hestia wasn't ready to listen to her. Yet.

"I'm going to finish making dinner," Hestia said softly. "Why don't you get the kids inside?"

"Alright," Hera conceded. She considered giving Hestia a hug, but thought better of it. .

"Dinner!" she called, standing on the front steps. Breathing a sigh of relief as they rushed inside, she felt glad that they needed no more encouragement than that. Ready to return inside herself, her vision caught on the black sports car coming up the block. Judging from the tinted windows and extravagant size, it could only be one person.

She shut the door behind her, taking a step down onto the lawn. "Hello," she greeted, her confidence floundering for once.

"Hello Hera," Hades replied.

A/N: Reviews mean LOVE, HATE – pretty much all emotions. Please, pretty please, leave them – they will make my day : ). Thank you for reading!


	5. The Black Sheep

A/N: I worry I'm getting a tiny bit redundant with these apologies, but I'll say it again. I am so, so sorry about my long absence. I can't promise it's over - still a high school student, yo - but it's at least on pause for the duration of Spring Break. I hope you enjoy the updates! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)!

"Hades..." Hera had long since adjusted to Zeus's family: their eccentricities, their formalities... Hades was the one step she seemed to skip every time.

"What?" he asked, a smile quirking behind his solemn expression. "Or didn't they say I was coming?"

"No, they did." She plastered a smile on her cherry red lips, consciously softening her eyes. "Of course they did. They'll be glad to see you." Hesitating uncomfortably, she realized that it would now be the appropriate time to kiss him on the cheek and apologize about his mother. She leaned forward to do so, but she shifted and took her hands.

"Nice to see you," he said, cordial but pulsing with impatience. "Now are they inside?"

"Your sisters are," she said, blinking. "Zeus and Poseidon are at the hospital with your dad." She tried not to be stung by his disinterest; he acted this way with everyone, they all knew that. Standoffish and unpredictable. That's how he earned his reputation as the family scapegoat.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Dinner is in a minute," she said, quietly keeping pace with him. "We should eat first, and then..."

"Thanks," he repeated, "but I need to see my father as soon as possible. I can take my car. I just want to say hello first."

"Of course," she said, the words too soft to reach his ears. Letting him stride ahead of her, oblivious to her sudden absence, she took careful note of his dark form. Black hair, carefully slick and silky. He wore an inconspicuous leather jacket; at least, it looked inconspicuous against his striking frame. Hera still found her gaze drawn to his bottomless eyes, glued to the way they saw through all light and pretense. Enigmatic, she reminded herself softly. Not handsome. The two aren't equivocal, she chanted. Unfortunately, the message only seemed to reach the periphery of her brain.

"Where did you say they were?" he asked, turning back towards her. His face contorted, lips dilating with a half-smile; he'd noticed her staring.

"Kitchen," she said. And they walked side by side again, evading any eye contact.

Their entrance went unnoticed over the din of the meal, and Hera realized with mortification that several of her children had their elbows on the table. She motioned until she caught Hestia's attention, causing the woman's eyes to widen comically as she spotted her brother.

"Hades!" She rose at once, racing to him. There she paused, afraid to reach for him in his realm of solitude. She settled for taking his hands, squeezing them tightly. "Oh Hades..." Words slipped past her, too weak to relay the depth of her feelings towards him, but his grim expression said he understood. He understood and didn't care very much.

"Hestia. I -" He hesitated, as if he considered speaking of their mother and thought better of it. At this point, the others had noticed his arrival.

"Hades," Demeter said, joining their sides. Her mild manners vanished in his presence, and she kept a further distance than her sister. "It's good that you're here." He only nodded.

"Uncle Hades!" Zeus and Hera's children had never taken a liking to Hades; Zeus had made sure of it. On the other hand, Persephone had contrasted her mother's steady disapproval since birth. He was closer with the little girl than he was with anyone else they knew.

She raced into his arms, and he went as far as to hold her tightly for a moment. Hera watched a struggle on his face, an evident search for words. "I've missed you," she said, displaying the earnest sincerity that only a child possesses.

"And I've missed you," he said, tousling her blonde hair with the only affection he knew.

"Go finish your dinner, sweatheart," Demeter said, gently placing a hand on her daughter's back. "It will get cold."

"Yes Mommy," Persephone said obediently, giving Hades a cheery wave as she left his grasp. Hera surveyed her own children, wondering if they would acknowledge their uncle with anything besides hanging jaws and unblinking gazes. Athena must have noticed her mother's scrutiny, for she soon waved uncertainly at Hades. Good girl, Hera thought to herself. Artemis and Apollo soon followed the suit of their sister, and then nearly all the children copied with their own greetings. She relaxed a bit, even as Hestia suggested they adjourn to the living room.

"We have things to discuss," she said firmly, ignoring Demeter's troubled expression. "Come." Once they were safely out of earshot, she turned to Hades with a sigh. "If you -"

He interrupted nearly at once. "I'm driving to the hospital straight after this, I'll have you know. I want to see Zeus and Poseidon. But -"

"What is wrong with you?" Demeter broke in, her lips splayed sideways like ropes. "You haven't spoken to any of us in, let's see..."

"Oh, but that's not true," Hades said. His expression turned frosty, sneering down at her. "Dad called me just last week. The middle of the week, and he said he had something to discuss. He kept making all of these death threats..." His breath came more harshly on the last two words, spitting venom at each of the women. "Are you three blind? You know the kind of relationship he had with mom. You don't honestly think this was an - "

"Stop it!" Demeter shrieked, so loudly that Hestia began to shush her. "I won't stand for you coming here and talking this way! No," she cried, knocking away Hestia's hand. "You can't just walk through these doors and make accusations."

Hera bit her lip. She wouldn't say it, not now, but she shared Hades's suspicions. His story about the phone call only seemed to assure them of Kronos's fragile sanity.

"That's not all," Hades hissed, his face still immobile. "He threatened me with your deaths. And mine, and the kids. And," he took a dramatic pause, "Mom's." Hestia took a shaky breath. "He wants something from me, I just can't figure out what it is." Shaking his head, he took a step towards the door. "Anyway, I'm going to drive to the hospital and see if I can get any information out of the others. Is it alright if I stay here?"

"Of course," Hestia said, clearing her throat. "But Hades - "

"No. Hestia, I wish I could say that this is a social visit and that I'm glad to see you, but you know it isn't true. I stayed away from this family for a reason." He paused at the door, still impassive. "Are any of you going to come?" Demeter stalked into the kitchen without another word, and Hestia hesitated.

"You stay," Hera said, saving her. "I can go." She gave her sister-in-law a quick pat on the back, and strode after Hades.

Once they were out of doors, his eyes closely following her every move, she turned to him. "Just so you're aware," she said coolly, "because I don't plan on saying it again, I believe you."

He nodded curtly, lips curling. "I thought you might.

A/N: Reviews would be splendiferous. Please leave them :)!


	6. The Hospital

A/N: Ack, ack, I know it's been way too long. I am horribly, undeniably sorry. Please forgive me, and I hope some of you stuck with the story long enough to enjoy the update. Thanks for reading! Warning: ample profanity. (Stupid gods… what potty mouths :P )

A milky silence wafted through the waiting room, slowing both brothers' thoughts. They didn't know how to talk about things like this, about their mother or their father.

Usually, when they got together, they talked about football. Poseidon asked about Zeus's kids, and Zeus asked about Poseidon's love life. The answers were jovial and light-hearted without exception. Growing up, neither man had learned how to communicate emotionally. It was a chink that stuck with them throughout their lives, and its dilemmas were more obvious now than ever.

"How's your eye?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon snorted in response, giving the ice pack a shake. "Nothing like getting beat up by your father, huh? In a hospital?" His lips shook when he grinned, and he nodded absent-mindedly. "Our lives are a little too ironic for me to take, sometimes."

Zeus cleared his throat and leaned back, hands behind his head. "He didn't beat you up," he corrected softly, an odd expression on his face. "He just… he was mad."

"Yes, well, you _know _why he was mad."

Nerves spiked, Zeus turned to land Poseidon with a glare. "No, I don't," he corrected coldly. "He's upset because of M-mom… that's all."

Poseidon sighed and shook his head. "You're too stubborn about him, Zeus. You've never seen that…"

"Hello."

The brothers looked up and stood in unison, making their similarities and differences all the more obvious. They were nearly the same height, and had the same frosty, focused eyes. Zeus's beard was thicker than his brother's, though, and his hair was darker. Other than that, it was clear they were related, but they hardly looked identical, either.

Across the hall from Hades, of course, they looked even more alike. Neither looked a bit like Hades. No one in the family did.

"Sweetheart," Hera greeted softly, floating gracefully over to her husband. She put her hands on his chest and kissed his lips, trying to imbue it with as much warmth and love as she dared. She was pleased when he kissed her back, apparently too worn to deny her many forms of comfort.

"Hades," Poseidon greeted, cordial but wary.

Hades nodded at both men but stayed silent, his face stony. Hera recognized the anger brewing in Zeus's eyes and took his hand, wanting to keep him calm.

"Do you know where Dad is?" Hades asked, after a moment. "I need to see him."

"He's in with Mom," Poseidon said softly, pain only evident in the green irises of his eyes. "But I wouldn't go. He's… he's a little angry."

Hades straightened up. "I don't care. I have to see him. If you'll excuse me…"

"No," Zeus interrupted. Hera nearly stepped away from him, recognizing the altered persona. This was hero-Zeus, the man who'd swept her off her feet. He was strong and invincible, nearly inhuman with his strength and power. "He's having a hard time, Hades. I won't let you go in and make everything worse for him. Not when - not when..." He broke free of Hera's grip, which had become restraining rather than soothing, and let spittle dribble out his lips.

Poseidon went forward to take Hera's place, guiding Zeus a few steps back from their renegade brother. "He's right, Hades," Poseidon said, casting an anxious look at Zeus's stormy expression. "I wouldn't do it. Dad's angry enough at us, and well… you…"

"I don't _care_," Hades snarled. His mask had snapped in favor of his anger, shiny and sweaty on his dark face. "I… she was my mother too, goddamn it!"

"You Son of a Bitch…" Zeus started, his gnarly fingers fisting.

"Okay, okay," Hera interrupted, unnerved by the haste at which their anger sparked. "Listen, I need to go see him," she said, ignoring the dread that sluiced her lungs," to… to offer my condolences and everything… he won't forgive me if I don't… so…"

"I'll come with you," Hades said. He was making a visible effort, she could see. His breathing was still harsh, his face still glistening with perspiration, but his voice was controlled. The Olympians and their rage, she thought sadly… it was expected at this point.

"Hera," Zeus said. He sounded concerned rather than warning, and she couldn't blame him. Getting in between a grieving, angry Hades and Kronos was practically a death wish. But for reasons that remained ambiguous, even in her own mind, it was a death wish she wanted to bear.

"It'll be fine," she said, squeezing his hand once again. "I promise. And how about - how about after, you and I go out to dinner. To talk?" She tried not to add any pressure to the words, leave them casual. When he didn't answer though, she couldn't help but add incentive. "The kids are fine with Hestia – more than fine, actually – and I think you could use – "

"I don't think so," Zeus said, bristling. Her heart sank, realizing she'd lost her chance at getting him to open up. "Maybe later. Be – be safe, okay?" Then he turned and walked away, towards the car, leaving her hurt. What if something _did _happen? Was he really not going to be here?

Poseidon sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "Don't worry, I have the keys. We'll wait." He offered a grim smile, which Hera returned half-heartedly. "He's just _like _this sometimes, Hera. It's nothing to worry about. When something won't get through that stubborn skull of his, he denies it." She nodded; she knew all that. "Anyway. See you soon."

Hera waved and backed away, finding her own way to the room. Hades had already disappeared down the corridor, and she followed quickly in the direction he'd gone. Sure enough, she found him outside a room at the end, his back to the hallway.

"Hades…?" she murmured, coming up behind him.

He responded by lifting his hand, gesturing towards the room's interior. "Look." Before she did, she took in his expression. Anguished.

Well, she didn't blame him. The first thing that she noticed about the room was Rhea's body, mutilated and frail on the on white sheets. She had never seen someone so dead, silly as that sounded. Then she caught sight of Kronos, kneeling on the edge of the bed, and she felt shock zap her out of her skin. He was crying, actually crying! He looked… genuinely heart broken over his wife's death. She watched his lips moving, saying words she couldn't hear from her distance.

All at once, her suspicions began to ebb. He looked so sad for Rhea… he seemed to love her. You didn't murder someone you loved, did you? She found herself too sick to believe it anymore. Her eyes travelled sideways to Hades, wondering if he felt the same. He met her eyes for a split second, then uttered a hollow sigh. Defeated, he turned from her and strode with purpose down the hallway.

When the Olympian boys couldn't deal with something, they ran from it. And most of the time, Hera mused, she found herself running with them. After another glance at Kronos and Rhea's corpse, Hera let herself shadow Hades' path.

A/N: Do you forgive my delay? I swear, I'm trying to improve my sucky track record with stories. I love each and every one of you who actually took the time to read this. Thanks so much, and I would love reviews :D.


End file.
